


The Things You Left Unsaid

by denayaira



Category: Cinnamon Kitchen (original series), Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, youtubers!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira/pseuds/denayaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada banyak kata-kata, yang jika saja tidak terlambat, mungkin akan tersampaikan dengan lebih mudah.</p><p>--<br/>Untuk challenge <a href="https://m.facebook.com/groups/155192481189885?view=permalink&id=957151127660679">Hampir</a> dari Issei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/gifts).



Kau tahu perasaanmu tidak akan terbalas sejak awal.

Mungkin karena kau selalu terlambat, bahkan sejak hari pertama.

Pagi bertahun-tahun dulu itu dingin meski salju sudah berhenti turun, membuatmu merengek meminta tinggal di rumah saja menonton kartun favoritmu. Tetapi ibumu hanya menggerutu sembari melirik jam, memakaikan lagi sarung tangan ke masing-masing tanganmu yang mungil, tak lupa mengeratkan syal yang melapisi kerah mantelmu, menuntunmu untuk masuk ke mobil.

Pesta itu tidak besar. Hanya ramah tamah antara para pendatang, orang-orang berdarah kaukasian yang sudah lama hidup dan tinggal di Jepang (seperti ibumu) di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa nyaman berlantai kayu. Di antara suara rendah obrolan, musik Jazz yang mengalir, dan suara denting cangkir, ibu menuntunmu ke perpustakaan, tempat di mana kau kemudian ditinggalkan bersama beberapa anak lain yang tengah bermain di sana.

Kau yang masih bersungut-sungut, kesal karena harus ditarik dari acara minggu pagimu lalu dilempar ke tengah-tengah orang asing, baru akan meraih sepotong pai raspberri di antara banyak kue yang tersaji di atas meja ketika kau mendengar sebuah panggilan.

Saat menoleh, kau menemukan sepasang anak lelaki dan perempuan beranjak berdiri dari karpet, tidak jauh dari meja, berjalan mendekati. Anak perempuan bergaun kuning itu, Shiany, tersenyum ceria dan memperkenalkan anak lelaki yang lebih tinggi di sebelahnya sebagai tuan rumah. Sebaliknya, Christopher hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang terlihat longgar di wajahnya yang kecil, lalu terbata-bata, dengan wajah sedikit merah, membantah dan menjelaskan bahwa ayahnyalah yang tuan rumah. Setelah menanyakan namamu, Shiany menggamitmu untuk duduk bersama mereka di atas karpet, membuka buku cerita yang sampulnya berwarna langit. Chris menyusul tak lama setelah mengambilkanmu piring dan pai yang hampir kau lupakan.

Mereka anak-anak yang baik.

Tapi di atas itu semua, mereka tidak memberi perhatian lebih kepada rambutmu yang pirang, pendek dan sedikit bergelombang berantakan, atau matamu yang irisnya abu-abu terang. Berbeda sekali dengan teman-temanmu di sekolah yang sering kali menatap heran, bahkan kadang diam-diam berbisik dan tertawa, seakan kau adalah boneka beruang bergerak yang ada di taman hiburan. Bisa jadi karena rambut Shiany juga berwarna pirang, bahkan sebayang lebih terang darimu, panjang lurus dan bergelung di ujung. Christopher sendiri punya rambut berwarna merah, ginger, yang lurus klimis dan disapunya rapi dalam belahan samping. Saat kau perhatikan, mata kedua anak itu sama-sama biru, seperti langit di musim panas.

Kau belum pernah mengenal apa itu teman hingga bertemu mereka.

Maka ketika ibu menggandengmu pulang sore itu, kau menarik sedikit gaunnya dan bertanya kapan kira-kira kau bisa bermain dengan Shiany dan Chris lagi.

.  
.  
.

Shiany tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Kalian kebetulan sekelas sejak masuk di sekolah menengah— atau mungkin bukan kebetulan karena kalian memang sudah sedemikian akrabnya hingga orang tua kalian juga lebih sering bertemu di luar acara ramah tamah itu.

Di kelas, Shiany dengan mudah menjadi populer dengan wajahnya yang manis dan kepribadiannya yang terbuka, jujur meskipun kadang sarkastis. Kau sendiri belajar untuk menjadi lebih terbuka di sekitarnya, lebih ceria dan pandai menebar tawa. Dengan natural menguasai bagaimana caranya membuat gadis-gadis tersipu dan menarik perhatian dari sudut yang berbeda dibanding saat kau di sekolah dasar. Ajakan untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat karaoke atau hadiah kecil dan surat cinta yang terselip di lokermu bukan lagi hal asing saat kalian naik ke tahun kedua.

Sementara Christopher— oh, si malang itu. Pemuda yang kini tumbuh jangkung dan agak kurus itu ternyata lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu dan selalu sudah lulus lebih dahulu, sehingga kalian tak pernah bisa berkumpul bertiga di sekolah. Tapi setidaknya kau dan Shiany selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya saat pulang, menarik perhatiannya dari monitor PC, atau dari buku-buku yang ia baca. Toh dia memang lebih banyak di rumah.

Maka kalian tumbuh bersama menghabiskan sore kalian seperti itu. Di akhir minggu, kau dan Shiany sering berburu tempat-tempat yang tenang namun menyenangkan, lalu menarik Chris keluar dari sarangnya dan tergopoh-gopoh mengekori kalian. Di lain hari, jika Chris tidak sedang membantumu dan Shiany untuk mengerjakan PR (satu-satunya kelemahannya adalah kanji), kau sering kali membawa buku sketsamu, duduk menggambar di sofa Chris sambil menemani Shiany yang menonton televisi, mendengarkan komentarnya dan ikut berkomentar juga kalau kau sempat menangkap apa yang terjadi. Tidak jarang, televisi itu menyala namun lewat begitu saja, karena Shiany asyik mengeluh pada kalian tentang pacarnya yang baru—atau sebaliknya, menghabiskan separuh isi kotak tissue di kamar Chris sambil mencaci mantan terbarunya.

Kadang-kadang kau sengaja mengganggu Christopher kalau ia terlihat begitu asyik sendiri, berkutat dengan handycam dan PC dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus (tapi toh tidak pernah menegur kalian karena sudah meringsek masuk dan membuat keributan di kamarnya) lalu memintanya agar mengikutkan kalian juga dalam kesibukannya.

Matamu tak berkedip saat pertama kali ia mengumpulkan kalian di depan komputer, untuk memperlihatkan sebuah sebuah klip pendek yang memperlihatkan tanah lapang, lalu burung-burung merpati yang lepas landas dengan lambat-lambat, mengepakkan sayap-sayap mereka yang putih dan seakan berkilau dengan petang sebagai latar.

Kau, yang kala itu merebut kursinya dan meninggalkan Chris dan Shiany berdiri di masing-masing sisimu, segera saja menoleh, terpaksa sedikit mundur dan menengadah, menyadari betapa tinggi Chris sekarang dibandingkan kau yang sedang duduk. Lalu dengan antusias kau pun bertanya apa ia yang membuat ini sendiri dan kapan dia membuatnya, apa dia bisa mengajarkanmu juga—

Sejenak, ia yang menunduk agar bisa meraih mouse di komputer itu hanya menatapmu, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot dengan punggung tangan, dan tersenyum, sedikit malu.

"Gambar Junichi bagus," katanya, tangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari tanganmu terasa di pundakmu, menggenggam bersahabat, dan dalam kedekatan ini kau baru menyadari aroma maskulin yang menguar dari kemeja kotak-kotak Chris atau betapa birunya iris mata yang hampir selalu tersembunyi di balik gagang tebal kacamata itu. "Mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu cara membuat animasi."

Kala itu, untuk sesaat, entah mengapa kau seakan lupa bernapas.

.  
.  
.

Seiring dengan musim dingin yang datang dan pergi, tahun demi tahun, kau lambat laun mulai menyadari mengapa tidak pernah ada selintaspun desir di dadamu saat kau mengecup bibir gadis-gadis manis yang kau sebut sebagai kekasih.

Kau juga terlambat menyadari, apa alasan kau tidak pernah absen mendatangi rumah Chris bahkan ketika Shiany sudah mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan club-nya, mengataimu kutu buku juga karena tertular oleh Chris yang betah berada di depan PC seharian— hanya untuk belajar darinya, menggambar dan menyusun animasi sederhana yang bahkan tidak dimengerti Shiany.

Namun di tengah semua keterlambatan itu, kau sudah lama tahu, karena kau selalu mengamati—dalam sunyi dan dengan jeli di balik canda dan celotehanmu, bagaimana cara Christopher memandang Shiany ketika dipikirnya gadis itu tidak melihat, atau saat-saat di mana ia akan menarikkan selimut untuk Shiany yang jatuh tertidur lelah di sofa dan mengelus sebentar bahunya.

—sekaligus juga bagaimana pipi Shiany memerah, tersembunyi di balik poni dan rambutnya yang keemasan, jika Christopher menghibur dan meredam kekesalan Shiany dengan elusan lembut di kepala.

.

_(Kadang dalam hati kau bertanya, apakah kau akan punya kesempatan yang sama dengan Shiany jika kau adalah seorang wanita.)_

.

Sore itu adalah salah satu hari di bulan Agustus tahun pertama kuliahmu yang kau habiskan di tempat Chris. Sedikit banyak, kau menyadari bahwa Chris maupun Shiany terdengar lebih hening dari biasanya bahkan di tengah-tengah film komedi romantis yang sedang terputar. Shiany mengambil remote dan mematikan video player, hingga kamar itu hampir hening kecuali untuk suara pendingin ruangan di dinding belakang kalian, dan samar-samar suara jangkrik musim panas dari satu tempat di halaman rumah Chris. Gadis itu memanggil, menarik penuh perhatianmu dari buku tutorial yang tidak benar-benar sedang kau baca dan memulai:

"Jun, dengar, kami—"

Telingamu terasa tiba-tiba berdenging sehingga kau tidak benar-benar bisa menangkap penjelasan mereka. Namun dari wajah Shiany yang sedikit merona, memeluk lututnya— ditambah Chris yang terus-terusan memperbaiki posisi kacamata dengan buku-buku jarinya sambil membuang muka ke arah jendela seakan tidak ingin mendengar (tapi telinganya merah), kau sudah sangat mengerti apa yang mereka sampaikan.

Sungguh, kau sudah lama tahu hari ini akan datang.

Sayangnya sudah tahu tidak berarti kau sudah siap menerima.

Maka, meski sesuatu (yang pahit, pahit seperti cemburu) terasa menghimpit di tenggorokan, kau menelannya jauh-jauh, dan tersenyum, berharap matamu tidak berkhianat dan menunjukkan sedikitpun emosimu.

"Congrats!" serumu segera, lalu terkekeh—sedikit patah, tapi kau rasa mereka tidak menyadarinya. "Aku tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa reaksi fanboys Shi-chan kalau kuberi tahu cowok nerd seperti Chris yang berhasil mendapatkannya~"

"Jun—!"

Kau tertawa.

Dan tertawa.

Tapi hatimu menangis.

.  
.  
.

Karena topengmu bisa patah kapan saja, seperti yang sudah terjadi pada hatimu, maka kau lari.

Dengan tawa jahil dan " _I've no need to disturb the lovebirds~_ ", kau bisa menghindari Shiany dari mengundangmu pergi bersama Chris di akhir pekan, juga menghabiskan waktu yang berangsur-angsur lebih singkat di rumah pemuda itu tiap harinya. Kadang, kau bahkan tidak datang sama sekali dengan alasan ada janji bersama teman-teman yang lain; yang memang bukanlah kebohongan, meski membuat dahi Shiany sedikit berkerut jika melihatmu meninggalkan kelas bersama beberapa mahasiswi dari jurusan lain yang tidak begitu kau kenal.

Sayangnya mengekori permintaan orang-orang itu untuk pergi ke bar atau karaoke kadang berakhir denganmu yang terbangun dengan sakit kepala dan tanpa celana di kamar hotel atau ranjang asing. Untuk sesaat gadis-gadis yang menginginkanmu itu bisa menumpulkan perasaaanmu, membuatmu merasa tidak apa-apa. Tapi saat kau memandang ke matahari yang disembunyikan langit kelabu esok paginya, memakai baju kemarin yang lengket di kulit dan masih berbau rokok dan alkohol, yang tersisa darimu hanyalah hampa.

Adalah satu hari di awal November, ketika kau dibuat meringis oleh udara yang semakin dingin dan tidak begitu ingin meneruskan langkahmu menuju universitas, menyembunyikan tanganmu di saku setelah mematikan ponsel yang berisi beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Shiany. Kau menyeret langkahmu yang berat dan sedikit lemas, lalu menoleh ke salah satu etalase dan menemukan internet cafe. Sesuatu membuatmu berhenti, berbelok masuk, mungkin berharap mendapatkan perlindungan dari angin yang membuatmu menggigil, mungkin pula sedikit distraksi (karena kau selalu butuh distraksi).

Dalam kubikel berpenghangat dengan penerangan yang cukup, sambil duduk bersandar nyaman di sofa mereka yang tebal dan berlapis kulit, engkau pun memangku laptop dan memulai penjelajahanmu.

Beberapa video kucing mampu membuatmu terkekeh, begitu juga cuplikan animasi pendek dan reality shows independent berbahasa Inggris yang membuatmu sejenak lupa akan dunia yang ada di luar kubikel itu. Pada akhirnya kau berganti ke situs video asing dalam penjelajahanmu setelah menikmati beberapa versi cover dari lagu favoritmu di situs lokal, karena ternyata kau merasa lebih cocok dengan selera komedi barat ketimbang Jepang yang sering kali berlebihan.

Beberapa pencarian dan belasan tab setelahnya, entah mengapa kau tiba-tiba teringat akan pai. Kau berusaha untuk tidak mengingat di rumah siapa biasanya kau mengunyah dessert favoritmu itu, dan mengetikkan keywords untuk mencari resepnya. Setelah mengernyitkan dahi ketika menemukan beberapa video tutorial computer board bernama raspberry pi (dan sedikit geli bahwa ternyata ada yang sedemikian sukanya pada raspberry pie sampai-sampai menamai komputer ciptaan mereka begitu), kau menambah kata resep pada pencarian dan menemukan berjejer-jejer video cara membuat pai.

Di antara itu, kau memilih satu shot yang paling cantik dan menarik matamu, sebuah pai yang filling-nya terlihat agak merah muda ketimbang gelap atau merah tua seperti yang lain, tidak memedulikan hits-nya yang masih rendah lalu berpangku dagu dan mendengar musik klasik lembut mulai mengalun.

Tak lama, kau melongo.

Mulutmu terbuka menyaksikan bagaimana tangan-tangan tak bernama, tak bersuara di video itu dengan terampil membuat semuanya terlihat begitu mudah, bahkan tanpa menggunakan food processor untuk mengolah adonannya. Kau tahu video seperti ini pasti telah menghapus waktu-waktu tertentu seperti lamanya memanggang, dan hanya menampilkan tulisan sebagai penjelasan tambahan. Tapi entah bagaimana orang ini dengan begitu saja mampu memberikan pai yang terlihat begitu apik meski dengan resep yang langkah-langkahnya amat sederhana. Video itu begitu membekas sampai-sampai resep-resep lain yang kau tonton setelahnya terasa sangat rumit dan terlewat begitu saja.

Saat kau sadari, tahu-tahu kau sudah membuat akun baru di situs itu dan jarimu tengah menari di atas keyboard untuk menuliskan komentar, mengisi kolom komentar videonya yang masih sama sekali kosong dengan reaksi seperti—

_jun1111: what kind of magic is this_

_jun1111: look at that pie_

_jun1111: pls give me that pie_

_jun1111: i want that beautiful pie_

_jun1111: i want that pie so bad could i buy it_

_jun1111: seriously what kind of magic is this are you a sorcerer_

—dalam kolom komentar yang berbeda untuk setiap barisnya.

Kau lalu membuka akun pengunggah videonya, "AkiAki's Little Kitchen"— yang selera namanya membuatmu berpikir mungkinkah seorang gadis remaja belasan tahun yang membuat pai dewata ini— dan mendesis kecewa saat menemukan video tadi sebagai satu-satunya isi dari akunnya. Video itu diunggah dua hari yang lalu.

Beberapa jam setelah kau menekan tombol subscribe di channel itu dan menonton bermacam-macam video lain, hampir mengklik pilihan logout dan bersiap untuk pulang, perambanmu berbunyi oleh satu notifikasi baru.

Ternyata sebuah balasan.

_AkiAki's Little Kitchen: If I was a sorcerer I'd fly there already with my flying broom then whip my magic wand to make you go home or drive you to sleep. No, I'm not a sorcerer and I think you're drunk._

Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tidak tergelak tertawa dengan tulus seperti ini.

.

_(Hari itu, kau pulang ke rumah dengan perut yang sedikit lapar dan membawa gambaran akan pai bertabur gula yang memenuhi kepalamu.)_

.  
.  
.

_jun1111: dammit akichan look at those godly pies!! pls lend me your magical hands so i can make thousands of pies like that!_  
_AkiAki's Little Kitchen: It's Akira. Please stop calling me that._

Namanya Akira.

_jun1111: eeh but akichan's so much cuter, don't you want to be cute akichaaan~~_  
_AkiAki's Little Kitchen: I'm male, so I’d rather not._

Dan dia lelaki.

_jun1111: .............wait, what. then why do you have such a cute name for your channel..........._  
_AkiAki's Little Kitchen: Older brother made the account for me. New here, still trying to change it now._

_Oh_ , kakaknya brengsek.

Ada sesuatu dalam balasan-balasan 'Akira' yang membuatmu tidak tahan untuk tidak memeriksa channelnya di hari-hari berikut, demi memberikan komentar lagi di video-videonya yang baru. Mungkin caranya membalas yang seakan dingin padahal kau menemukan dirimu masih bisa memberi komentar setiap kali— belum juga ditendang keluar dari channel itu agar komentar-komentar bodohmu tidak menyampahi tutorial Akira. Mungkin juga dari fakta bahwa setiap kali kau merespon, tidak peduli seberapa antusias dan bodohnya, kau toh selalu mendapat balasan, dan biasanya di hari yang sama. Lagipula tutorial memasak sederhana yang orang itu unggah setelahnya, (berjenis-jenis pie, dessert lain, sampai makanan yang lebih berat seperti risotto), benar-benar membuat tanganmu gatal untuk meninggalkan komentar, heran dengan bagaimana cara tangan-tangan itu membuat semuanya terlihat begitu mudah.

Kau tahu. Ia bisa saja seorang dari luar negeri yang begitu menggilai Jepang sehingga menggunakan nickname itu (apalagi sebutannya? Weaboo?) karena semua instruksi dan deskripsi videonya hadir dalam bahasa Inggris. Mungkin juga ia seorang hikikomori kaya kurang kerjaan yang kegiatannya hanya berkreasi di dapur setiap hari (but for the love of God, pai-pai itu kelihatannya bahkan jauh lebih enak dari yang mereka pajang di etalase bakery). Lebih parah lagi, bisa jadi dia adalah seorang pensiunan pâtissier kesepian yang ingin diperhatikan sampai rela mengaku anak muda dan terjun ke situs ini— walaupun, lagi-lagi, tangannya terlalu kokoh sekaligus halus untuk itu.

Tapi kini kau dengan mudah mendapati dirimu tengah duduk bersila di kursi geser, atau berbaring di kasur, dengan ponsel di tangan setelah memblokade sinyal ponsel (termasuk pula undangan karaoke ataupun telpon Shiany) dan hanya menyalakan wifi. Lalu saat kau merespon lagi komentar Akira, mengecek adanya notifikasi baru di antara video-video sepasang tangan tak berwajah menari diiringi musik klasik ringan yang membius dan menenangkan detak jantungmu— kau sadar dia adalah distraksi sempurna. Dialah sosok pertama yang membuatmu ingin menggali, menggali, dan menggali lagi sampai kau menemukan bentuk aslinya. Dan di atas itu semua, ia mampu menjadikanmu lupa, menjadikanmu lupa akan dunia di luar sana yang membuatmu tidak ingin bernapas.

Ya. Pelan-pelan, ia membuatmu kembali bernapas.

Maka suatu waktu, saat kau sudah bosan melihat channelmu sendiri yang begitu kosong dan hanya diisi oleh feed Akira, kau melonjak bangkit dan mencari microphone dan pena tablet.

_(Kau tidak bisa memasak, tapi mungkin kau bisa bernyanyi.)_

_-_  
_kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga_  
_bouzen shouzen shikai mo kemuru_  
_kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami_  
_sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada_

_[The rain that pours on my heart_  
_Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry_  
_I anticipated the hurt_  
_But my body can't move]_

_futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_  
_hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku_  
_sayonara aishita hito koko made da_  
_mou furimukanai de arukidasunda_

_[Fate that connected us_  
_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life_  
_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end_  
_Now we look go on without looking back]_  
_-_

_Akira Aki_: I knew this song is about break up and two people who had to stay as friends even though they love each other— but I didn't know that you could sing it in this way. It's painful. The pictures are really good though. Did you draw it yourself?_

Jun menarik napas saat satu-satunya komentar di cover pertamanya datang dari orang itu.

_jun1111: .......................i didn't put any translation. did u google it?_  
_Akira Aki_: ??? Why wouldn't I understand my mother language?_  
_jun1111: r u japanese?_  
_Akira Aki_: Kupikir namaku sudah cukup jelas._  
_jun1111: bohong. :( coba tuliskan namamu dengan kanji dan jelaskan padaku artinya_  
_Akira Aki_: 明, kanji untuk terang, pandai atau jernih._  
_jun1111: oh. OH. sekalian margamu, kalau begitu~? :”D_  
_Akira Aki_: ....................................................._  
_jun1111: kau selalu bisa menggantinya dengan alamat bakery yang menjual pai-paimu agar aku bisa naik kereta terpagi ke sana besok._  
_Akira Aki_: It's called tutorial for a reason, Jun._

.  
.  
.

Shiany akhirnya datang mendobrak pintu kamarmu pada suatu hari.

"Cukup, Jun!" serunya, alisnya bertaut dalam kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangan di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat kusut sekarang. "Di kampus kau selalu datang terlambat ke kelas dan pulang lebih cepat— juga tidak pernah menjawab panggilanku karena katamu kau sibuk. Aku berusaha maklum, sungguh, tapi tadi malah kudengar gadis-gadis genit itu mengeluh kau sudah tidak pernah keluar lagi dengan mereka!"

Kau hanya memberi Shiany satu lirikan tanpa ekspresi melalui sudut matamu, sebelum kembali pada apa yang kau sedang kau gambar di monitor PC melalui tablet.

"Meski aku hanya ada di rumah bukan berarti aku tidak sibuk, Shi-chan."

_(faktanya: kadang kau masih berusaha lupa, berusaha lupa tentang siapa yang mengajarkanmu ini semua; menggambar, menyusun animasi, menggabungkannya dengan suara. Dengan itu kau juga berusaha lupa, berusaha lupa akan siapa yang kemudian mengambilnya darimu.)_

"Tapi—!" Shiany memulai, sebelum kemudian berhenti, mendesah dalam lalu melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih rendah. "Jun. Chris sedang aktif merintis studio film bersama teman-temannya sekaligus menyelesaikan tesis. Ia jarang sekali punya waktu luang sekarang dan saat kami mengajakmu kau malah tidak bisa."

Kali ini kau yang menghela napas.

"Tidakkah kau punya kegiatan lain yang lebih baik— seperti mempersiapkan cokelat untuk tanggal 14 nanti?” Kau menoleh dan mengedikkan bahu malas. “Aku juga sibuk, Shi-chan."

"Sibuk apa...?!” Shiany membalas sengit. “Menggambar dan mengurung diri di kamarmu seharian? Kau bisa melakukannya bersamaku di tempat Chris! Atau— setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dan jangan berpura-pura seakan kau tak di rumah...” Saat jeda terdengar, kau mendapatinya meremas lengannya sendiri dan menunduk, menggigit bibirnya, satu kebiasaan yang dilakukannya saat ia frustrasi dan berusaha meredam itu. Satu hela napas, dan kali ini ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang agak bergetar, seakan hampir menangis.

“Demi Tuhan, Jun, aku merindukanmu. Aku tahu ini egois— tapi aku butuh Junichiku. Aku tidak mau jadi alasan kau pergi menjauhi kami— “

“Stop, Shi-chan.”

“A-aku tidak pernah ingin ada yang berubah pada hubungan kita bertiga meski aku tahu—aku tahu kau juga menyukai C—"

"Diamlah, Shiany!"

Peringatan itu datang lebih dingin dari yang kau maksudkan. Tapi setidaknya hasilnya sama. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengatupkan mulutnya dan menahan napas, tidak percaya kau baru saja membentaknya untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun kalian mengenal satu sama lain.

Keheningan darinya memancing kemarahanmu surut sedikit, membuatmu mundur dan membalik kursi gesermu, menarik napas dan menenangkan diri. Kau tatap wajahnya lekat-lekat saat kau menarik satu telunjuk di depan bibir, melekukkan senyum, (tapi matamu sedih).

"Biarkan itu tetap jadi rahasiaku, oke?" pintamu, menelengkan kepala sedikit. "Maaf. Dan beri aku waktu."

Kau hanya sempat melihat sesaat raut wajah Shiany yang hampir ingin menangis, mata birunya berkaca-kaca, saat rambutnya yang panjang lurus tersentak mengikuti ketika ia berbalik tajam dan meninggalkan kamarmu seberisik saat ia datang.

Pintumu berdebam.

Panggilan dari Shiany tidak pernah datang lagi setelah itu.

.  
.  
.

_jun1111: akichan_  
_jun1111: aaakiiichaaan :(((((_  
_jun1111: akichan im rly sad rn pls make me some pies_  
_jun1111: akichan r u there r u still alive or do i need to call for police_  
_jun1111: aaaaaaaaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn_  
_Akira Aki_: Told you to stop call me that._  
_jun1111: akichan i want your pies._  
_jun1111: and i want to hear ur voice. pls gimme ur contact number._

Komentar itu tak dibalas lagi. Tetapi paginya, kau terbangun dengan mata bengkak dan kepala yang sakit, lalu dengan langkah-langkah otomatis tanganmu meraih ponselmu, memeriksa dan menemukan satu video baru di channel Akira. Kali ini ia membuat pai daging dan mozarella, dan kau berkedip saat musik klasik yang biasanya mengiringi tidak terdengar— digantikan oleh suara alto seseorang dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih namun entah kenapa beraksen sedikit aneh (tapi kau tahu itu bukan aksen Jepang).

Saat video itu habis, dengan sendirinya kau mulai terkekeh, lepas dan tulus meski kau merasa pipimu basah. Basah dengan air mata.

_that's really nice. but i still want to call you._

.  
.  
.

_(Entah sejak kapan Akira tidak lagi sekedar menjadi distraksi.)_

  
_._

  
_jun1111: akichan marry me_  
_Akira Aki_: ........................don't you realize that I'm male /too/ by now._  
_jun1111: no but have you heard that they've legalised same-sex marriage in usa_  
_Akira Aki_: Jun._  
_jun1111: but akichaaaaannnn you said the pies aren't for sale! but i want your pies! i want your bootiful pies for the rest of my life! so!! pls marry me!!!!_  
_Akira Aki_: Nice try. Next time go propose to my pies instead of me. I’m pretty sure that they'll say yes._

  
_._

  
_(Entah sejak kapan, dadamu mulai bergetar dengan perasaan yang familiar. Perasaan yang ditandai oleh detak-detik jantungmu saat saling membalas komentar dengannya. Ujung-ujung kakimu yang menekuk seakan geli saat membaca satu lagi pujian yang dilayangkannya untukmu. Gemuruh di jalan napasmu, saat kau mendengar suaranya di video itu dan memejamkan mata, membayangkan jika dia berada di hadapanmu dan berbicara.)_

  
_._

  
_Akira Aki_: ...You okay?_  
_jun1111: why do you think that im not okay lol_  
_Akira Aki_: Idk. Your voice is really smooth, the clips are great. But. I just realized that for some reasons your songs are all about heartbreak. This one in particular is... I don’t even know what am I babbling about, but. Are you okay?_  
_jun1111: heh heh. what, do you want to be the one who broke my heart? ;))))_  
_Akira Aki_: Huh. And what if I do._  
_jun1111: wha- thats cruel!!!_  
_Akira Aki_: JK_  
_jun1111: bhu bhu. dont worry though, i recorded a song with brighter theme just now._

  
_._

  
_(Entah sejak kapan, kau berhenti memilih lagu-lagu tentang patah hati, dan menemukan dirimu lebih mudah bernyanyi tentang harapan dan rasa terima kasih.)_

_._

  
_jun1111: so when's your birthday_  
_Akira Aki_: Why are you asking_  
_jun1111: idk what do you think_  
_Akira Aki_: It's may 5_  
_jun1111: ?!!! that's like- a week away!!_  
_Akira Aki_: Yeah so why are you asking._  
_jun1111: nothing. mine's june 1 by the way._  
_Akira Aki_: Is that why your username is jun1111?_  
_jun1111: nahhh it's my real name. too lazy to look for another. see, i was so captivated by your pie that i almost forgot about my own nameee_  
_Akira Aki_: Go to sleep._

  
_._

  
_(Entah sejak kapan kau mulai bermimpi tentang tangan-tangan mengelusmu, lengan berkulit putih yang lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku sedang memelukmu, dan suara alto dari sesosok tak berwajah yang berbisik ke rambutmu.)_

  
_._

  
_jun1111: heyyyyy do you know that the youtubers in Japan will gather in tokyo for hanami this week??? wont you come?_  
_Akira Aki_: Can't, sorry._  
_jun1111: eh. but whyyy_  
_Akira Aki_: I can't be in Tokyo around that time. Sorry, really._  
_jun1111: :( right then._  
_jun1111: we should go watch it next year. only the two of us._  
_Akira Aki_: We really should._  
  
_._  
_._  
  
_jun1111: ... honestly, akira? i dont. care much about the hanami. if anything i just really want to meet you._  
  
_._  
_._  
  
_Akira Aki_: ... Same here, Jun._  
.  
.

  
_(Entah sejak kapan, kau mendapati hatimu sudah jatuh untuk Akira.)_

.  
.  
.

Di akhir bulan April, kau melangkah sambil sesekali melompat, berusaha menghindari kakimu yang berlapis sneakers dari menginjak kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang berhamburan di jalan. Banyak kelopaknya yang masih terus jatuh, makin bertumpuk setiap kali angin bertiup dan memainkan ponimu yang pirang. Sakura akan berhenti mekar sebentar lagi.

Kau lalu menutup aplikasi situs itu di ponselmu setelah mengecek notifikasinya, kemudian menekan tombol panggil yang akan menghubungkanmu dengan seseorang.

Nada dering, sebentar.

Lalu.

"Ah. Shi-chan?" Kau tersenyum ketika mendengar suara familiar gadis itu setelah sekian lama dari ujung sambungan. "Apa kau sudah pergi melihat bunga Sakura dengan Chris tahun ini?"

.  
.  
.

Pada tanggal 5 bulan berikutnya, kau meng-upload versi ballad dari lagu ulang tahun yang sempat populer di Jepang beberapa tahun lalu, menggunakan gambar-gambar tentang seorang lelaki tinggi yang wajahnya tak begitu terlihat, namun tersenyum di dalam frame saat dua tangan lain yang sedikit lebih kecil mengulurkan kotak kado berwarna biru padanya.

Pada tanggal 1 Juni, Akira mengunggah tutorial dari tart pelangi berlapis tujuh warna. Dibungkus dengan cream cheese berwarna putih, yang belakangan dibubuhi nama 'Jun' di bawah kata Happy Birthday, hanya beberapa detik sebelum video itu habis.

.  
.  
.

Sejak awal musim panas, seakan tak bosan dengan komentar-komentar pada video satu sama lain yang tidak pernah absen, kalian mulai merambah ke aplikasi obrolan privat lain yang ditawarkan oleh akun yang sama.

_jun1111: so where do you live._  
_jun1111: tell me. let's meet._  
_jun1111: i might get you a present_  
_Akira Aki_: You shouldn't_  
_jun1111: no seriously where do you live. who knows if we are just a town apart, or maybe live on the same town all these times!!_  
_jun1111: i'd definitely come_  
_Akira Aki_: You can't_  
_jun1111: but whyy_  
_jun1111: even if you're in kyoto i'll catch a bullet train. anything for your godly pies._  
_jun1111: i mean— to give you present._  
_Akira Aki_: Because I live here._

Napasmu tertahan saat kau menyadari gambar apa yang Akira kirim melalui pesannya. Sebuah potret kota dari jendela, yang memperlihatkan atap dan jendela bangunan-bangunan antik berdinding batu yang berwarna cokelat pasir. Genting-gentingnya gelap dan sedikit lusuh, tertimpa oleh cahaya petang. Tinggi bangunan-bangunan itu ada beberapa yang berbeda, namun tersusun rapi, dan masih jauh berada di bawah jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah menara besi ikonik yang menjulang tinggi dan anggun jauh di belakang.

_jun1111: is that..._  
_Akira Aki_: Paris_  
_Akira Aki_: Moved here since I graduate from highschool_  
_Akira Aki_: to study and practicing culinary_

Kau menghembuskan kembali napas yang tertahan di tengah tali-tali kasat mata yang tiba-tiba terasa membungkus dadamu. Lalu mengambil kembali keyboardmu dengan tangan yang sedikit lebih lemas. Di luar hujan, dan gelap. Tapi mulutmu terasa kering.

_jun1111: kenapa kau harus tinggal begitu jauh_  
_jun1111: ...terlalu jauh._  
_Akira Aki_: (is typing...)_  
_Akira Aki_: (is typing...)_  
_Akira Aki_: (online)_  
_Akira Aki_: (is typing...)_  
_Akira Aki_: maaf._  
_jun1111: (online)_  
_jun1111: (online)_  
_jun1111: (is typing...)_  
_jun1111: well,_  
_jun1111: jadi di mana kau membeli bahan makanan jepang di paris?_

.  
.  
.

Sekitar waktu ini setahun yang lalu, kau sedang membaca buku tutorial ketika mendengar kabar itu dari kedua sahabatmu. Dan bahkan sejak mereka baru memulai, kau sudah tahu lebih dulu, dan kau sudah ingin lari. Kau ingin berhenti mendengar, karena mungkin dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk menganggap semuanya tidak ada.

Tahun ini, ketika kau berada di sofa Chris, sibuk dengan buku sketsamu untuk brainstorm rancangan klip baru yang ingin kau buat sambil menikmati ice pop, Shiany dan Chris lagi-lagi dengan sengaja duduk di depanmu setelah mematikan semua gadget mereka sendiri, menarik perhatianmu bahkan tanpa kata-kata. Shiany kali ini terlihat gelisah, menunduk dan memain-mainkan jarinya sendiri seakan ingin lari menghindar kapan saja. Sebaliknya, Christopher terlihat sumringah karena pipinya sedikit merona di balik kacamatanya yang tebal, auranya seperti anak anjing yang menggoyang-goyangkan ekor tak sabar menanti diajak keluar oleh tuannya. (Bagaimana keadaan bisa begitu berbalik dibanding waktu itu, kau juga belum mengerti.)

"Ada apa?" pancingmu, melepas popsicle dari mulutmu dan mengernyitkan dahi sedikit memperhatikan mereka.

Kau belum tahu apa yang ingin mereka katakan, tapi setidaknya tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan memulai sampai kau memberi umpan. Tidak jika Shiany yang biasa mengambil alih peran sebagai pembicara di antara mereka berdua terlihat begitu ragu bahkan untuk tetap duduk di ruangan.

Chris tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan kata-kata. Sambil tersenyum ia hanya meraih tangan kiri Shiany (yang awalnya terlihat sedikit menolak, tapi kemudian pasrah di bawah senyum polos lelaki itu) menggenggamnya sedikit tinggi dan memperlihatkan tangan kirinya sendiri.

Ada sepasang cincin kembar yang terpasang di masing-masing jari manis kiri mereka.

Menyadari itu, kau pun terpaku.

_(Jika ini adalah kau yang setahun lalu, mungkin kau akan pura-pura terkejut lalu memberi selamat, dan mungkin setelahnya menyelinap pulang. Pulang ke rumah dan berharap kau mati.)_

_(Jika ini adalah kau yang setahun lalu, mungkin kau akan seketika itu juga membenci Shiany, lalu membenci dirimu sendiri yang membenci sahabat yang sudah seperti saudarimu, kemudian membenci dunia yang memberikanmu Shiany dan Chris sebagai sahabat, apalagi menakdirkanmu terlahir sebagai lelaki.)_

_(Jika ini adalah kau yang setahun lalu, mungkin topengmu akan patah, patah, retak menjadi sepuluh bagian hingga kau bahkan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Kau hanya akan lari, lari sebelum air matamu mulai bercucuran di ruangan itu, lari sejauh yang kau bisa, mungkin ke ujung neraka.)_

Tapi karena kau bukan lagi kau yang setahun lalu, maka kau masih di sini, duduk, diam sejenak menatap mereka. Dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan sejak setahun lalu.

Kau beranjak meninggalkan sandaran sofa, melepas buku sketsa dan es-mu yang mulai mencair ke gelas. Lalu kau menunduk, mengambil tangan Shiany, juga tangan Chris.

Kau genggam tangan-tangan mereka itu, di atas masing-masing telapak tanganmu, dengan sepenuh perasaan.

Lalu kau menegakkan kepala lagi, menatap wajah kedua sahabatmu itu dan memberikan mereka senyummu, yang tulus dan penuh kali ini.

"Selamat," katamu pelan, mengangkat dan menyatukan kedua tangan itu di antara kedua telapak tanganmu sendiri. "Kuharap hidup kalian bahagia."

Sejenak, melihat belum ada reaksi, kecuali Chris yang sepertinya membuka mulut dan dengan sedikit kaku membentuk kata 'trims' tanpa suara (mungkin sedikit terkejut kau memberi ucapan selamat begini ketimbang dengan kasual), kau melanjutkan lagi.

"Tunggu dulu— jadi kalau kalian menikah nanti aku akan jadi bestman Chris atau maid of honor Shi-chan?" Kau terkekeh geli. "Memangnya aku bisa jadi keduanya? Oh, dan Chris, kalau sekali-kali kudapati Shi-chan menangis karenamu, demi apapun akan kutinju ka—"

Belum sempat kau mengakhiri kalimatmu, sepasang lengan ramping sudah terlebih dahulu melingkari lehermu, menerjangmu hingga kau terjatuh ke sofa dengan punggung terlebih dahulu.

"Uff, Shi-chan," katamu tertawa, merasakan Shiany memelukmu lebih erat, bahunya bergetar, "Kau langsing tapi berat."

"Berisik, Jun," katanya di sela isak ke bahumu, dan kau hanya bisa balas memeluk gadis itu, di punggungnya yang tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang keemasan. Kau menghela napas, setengah dibuat-buat, namun tersenyum dan memejamkan mata saat mengeratkan sedikit dekapanmu.

"Kenapa malah aku yang membuatmu menangis?"

.  
.  
.

"Eh, jadi apa sekarang aku perlu meninju Juni—"

"Tidak."

"Tapi Shiany, Junichi bilang tadi—"

"TIDAK."

“... Biar kuambilkan es baru untuk kalian.”

"...."

"...."

"...."

"... Serius Shiany, apa yang kau lihat dari Chris sebenarnya."

"Same goes for you, hon."

.  
.  
.

Tak lama setelah itu, kau membeli gitar akustik.

Dengan bantuan Chris (apa sebenarnya yang si workaholic ini tidak ketahui selain kanji, kau penasaran), kau mulai mengenal posisi jari dan tangan yang benar untuk memangku gitar dan mulai memainkannya. Sayangnya, seni tentang senar mana yang harus dipetik, atau di posisi mana senar lain harus kau tekan secara bersamaan untuk menghasilkan suara yang benar bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau pelajari begitu saja dalam seminggu.

Maka seminggu berubah jadi dua. Kemudian bertambah lagi saat musim gugur datang dan alat musik itu terpaksa lebih sering tersimpan di sudut ketika kau disibukkan dengan urusan kuliah. Jari-jarimu mulai kapalan, tetapi kau menggunakannya untuk mengisi lembar ujian dan menulis laporan, sekaligus berusaha untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu tahun lalu. Selama itu pula kau hanya bisa merecoki kolom komentar video unggahan Akira seperti biasa (subscribers kalian sama-sama sudah semakin banyak, bisa-bisa komentarmu tenggelam), tanpa menambahkan apa-apa ke daftar videomu sendiri.

.  
.  
.

Pada bulan November, ketika semua urusan kuliah semester itu selesai dan kau merasa permainanmu sudah semakin baik, kau meminjam handycam Chris dan membawanya pulang.

Di kamar, kau mengatur posisi kamera itu sedemikian rupa hingga jika kau duduk di kursimu, yang tertangkap oleh kamera itu hanyalah gitar yang kau peluk dan bagian wajah di bawah garis matamu, mungkin pula sedikit ujung rambut atau poni pirangmu.

Kau tahu kau bisa mengulang rekaman ini kapan saja, dan kau juga sudah meletakkan guitar sheet ataupun kertas berisi lirik di sudut buta kamera untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi kau hampir tidak bisa menahan tangan dan bibirmu yang sama-sama nyaris gemetar, degup-degup jantungmu yang terus berlari bersama kupu-kupu imajiner yang terasa sedang terbang berhamburan di dalam perutmu, juga keinginanmu untuk menghentikan saja semua ini sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tapi kau sadar kau sudah berkali-kali terlambat. Maka kali ini, kau tidak ingin melepas kesempatanmu.

Setelah menghirup napas panjang-panjang, dalam hati kau pun menghitung mundur, meredam seluruh perasaan, dan menuangkannya hanya ke dalam lagumu.

  
_-_  
_kimi ni todoke, kimi ni todoke_  
_kanawanai koi demo ii, kizutsuite mo ii_  
_nando demo tsutaetai_

_[It'll reach you, It'll reach you_  
_It's okay my love is not returned, it's okay if I get hurt_  
_I just want to express over and over]_

_kimi ga suki de, kimi ga suki de_  
_nemurenai yoru demo ii, asa ga kunakute mo ii_  
_nando demo tsutaetai kimi ni todoke_

_[That I love you, I love you_  
_It's okay if I can't sleep tonight, it's okay if morning never comes_  
_I just want to express it over and over, for it to reach you]_  
_-_

  
Untuk pertama kalinya setelah setahun tepat kau punya akun itu, kau mengunggah sebuah video tanpa animasi. Sebuah video di mana kau sendiri yang memainkan musik pengiringnya ketimbang meminjam aransemen yang sudah ada. Sebuah video yang memperlihatkan separuh sosokmu dalam frame, yang sedang duduk, memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi, dalam satu-satunya lagu yang mengungkapkan kata cinta dalam liriknya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah setahun lamanya kau mengenal Akira, yang kau temukan hari itu hanyalah notifikasi bahwa ia telah memasukkan video tersebut ke dalam daftar favoritnya, namun tidak diikuti satupun komentar yang selalu ditinggalkan olehnya.

.  
.  
.

_jun1111: so._  
_Akira Aki_: Hm?_  
_jun1111: what do you think about my newest cover?_  
_Akira Aki_: It's nice, as always._  
_Akira Aki_: You did good on reaching the high notes._  
_jun1111: that's not what i'm talking about._  
_Akira Aki_: What is it then?_  
_jun1111: Akira._  
_Akira Aki_: Well. For one, I think that it was some kind confession._  
_Akira Aki_: May I ask who did you sing it for?_  
_jun1111: what if_  
_jun1111: it /was/ a confession_  
_jun1111: and i sang it for you_  
_jun1111: how would you react?_  
_Akira Aki_: (is typing...)_  
_Akira Aki_: (is typing...)_  
_Akira Aki_: (online)_  
_Akira Aki_: (is typing...)_  
_Akira Aki_: if it was a confession for me_  
_Akira Aki_: (is typing...)_  
_Akira Aki_: then i think i need to meet you face to face first, to give you the answer properly._  
_jun1111: wha—_  
_jun1111: dammit aKIRA_  
_jun1111: KAU ADA DI SEBERANG LAUTAN, BAGAIMANA KITA BISA BERTEMU—!!!_  
_Akira Aki_: calm down jun_  
_jun1111: KAU MENYURUH BERTEMU PADAHAL KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MAU MEMBERIKU FOTOMU??? GIVE ME A BREAK AKIRA—_  
_Akira Aki_: kubilang tenang dulu_  
_jun1111: tAPI_  
_jun1111: DEMI TUHAN_  
_jun1111: AKU ADA DI JEPANG DAN_  
_jun1111: KAU ADA DI PARIS_  
_jun1111: BAGAIMANA KITA BISA_  
_Akira Aki_: Jepang._  
_jun1111: huh?_  
_Akira Aki_: Kau tahu ada pertemuan users di Shinjuku natal nanti?_  
_Akira Aki_: Aku kebetulan kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurusi_  
_Akira Aki_: beberapa hal, saat itu._  
_Akira Aki_: Bagaimana denganmu?_  
_jun1111: ............................................!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
_jun1111: AASLD;KFJA;LSDFJ;LSDJFA;LSJFD AS;LFJSAL;DFJ ;SLKF J;LASFL;J_  
_Akira Aki_: Kupikir juga begitu._  
_Akira Aki_: Dan_  
_Akira Aki_: maaf kalau ini kurang sopan tapi_  
_Akira Aki_: apa kau punya hand fetish?_

.  
.  
.

Perkiraan cuaca pada hari itu mengabarkan bahwa akan ada salju.

Kau menggigil dan segera mengeratkan kembali syal di lehermu saat kakimu turun menginjak platform stasiun Shinjuku. Salju memang belum jatuh, tapi semenjak berhari-hari sebelumnya dinginnya Tokyo sudah lama melewati batas suhu di mana kau masih ingin menjejakkan kaki di luar. Itulah mengapa kau dengan tegas menolak saat dua hari lalu Chris dan Shiany mengajakmu menginap di permandian air panas terbuka di pinggir kota. Air panas dari gunung mungkin menjanjikan kenyamanan, tapi perjalanan dengan mobil untuk menyusuri tepi hutan dan semakin mendekati puncak gunung yang bersuhu rendah kedengarannya dingin.

Lagipula kau tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk bagi sejoli itu.

Terlebih saat kau tahu Akira sedang menginjak daratan yang sama denganmu dan akan ada di hadapanmu kurang dari sejam lagi.

Dengan tangan yang tersembunyi baik di dalam saku mantel, engkau pun melangkah di antara kerumunan, menelusuri koridor pertokoan Shinjuku. Kerlap-kerlip lampu terpasang bersama banner-banner merah hijau dan ucapan selamat natal. Orang-orang memenuhi toko-toko dan departement store yang menawarkan harga spesial, dan suara musik berbaur dengan denting bel, berebut menjadi latar belakang. Wangi kue-kue natal dari bakery sesekali melintas di depan hidungmu. _(Kau berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan dessert lain, yang kali ini mungkin saja akan benar-benar disuguhkan padamu, jika kau sukses menyogok Akira untuk satu pai gratis bahkan jika ia menolakmu)._

Sejenak, kakimu berhenti di depan pohon natal besar yang mereka pasang di tengah pertokoan itu.

Warna-warni lampunya yang tinggi jatuh ke wajahmu saat kau mendongak, dan bernapas, udaramu mengembun putih oleh dinginnya malam. Kemudian kau menurunkan pandangan, melirik sedikit pada mereka yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, dan lagi-lagi berusaha tidak membayangkan.

Karena terakhir kali kau membayangkan, dan berharap akan adanya keajaiban, keajaiban itu tidak pernah datang.

_(Tapi Akira adalah keajaiban, hati kecilmu berkata. Ia adalah lampu kecil dalam hidupmu yang sempat gelap, menerangi lagi jalanmu seperti namanya. Ia mengingatkanmu bahwa tidak semua harapan akan putus begitu saja oleh kenyataan. Karena kadang harapan bisa jadi nyata. Karenanya, untuk hal-hal tertentu, kau bisa, dan boleh, berharap.)_

Dengan senyum kecil kau mengambil ponsel dari saku celana, berniat untuk mengecek kembali peta menuju kafe tempat pertemuannya.

Empat panggilan tidak terjawab.

Kau mengernyitkan dahi melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal (ah, ternyata kau lupa menyalakan kembali suara ponselmu setelah rekaman di rumah tadi), lalu memutuskan untuk menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga setelah kau menggeser tombol panggil di layar.

Satu dering.

Lalu dua.

Sebelum dering ketiga berakhir, telpon itu diangkat.

"Halo? Ah, ya— maaf aku tidak melihat telponku lebih cepat karena—"

Kau membeku, saat mendengar selaan dari ujung sambungan.

Dunia terasa hening kecuali untuk seseorang di ujung sana yang sedang menjelaskan, dengan payah dan agak terputus dan terburu-buru, namun kepingan-kepingan dari penjelasannya mulai berkumpul, tersusun jelas di kepalamu.

Kemudian saat semuanya menyatu membentuk sebuah gambar— seketika itu juga kau merasa seakan bumi anjlok di bawah kakimu.

.  
.  
.

Kau berlari.

Dengan tajam kau membalik badanmu dan berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaga, berlari hingga napasmu terengah, melesat di antara kerumunan dan melawan arah, semakin menjauh dari tempat perjanjian yang seharusnya kau datangi.

Air mata mengancam turun dari pelupuk matamu tapi kau tetap berlari, berlari dengan mata yang hampir kabur dan dengan hanya mengandalkan instingmu sampai kau sempat menabrak lebih dari dua orang. Permintaan maaf dengan suara yang hampir tersendat kau lemparkan dengan terburu-buru, bahkan tanpa mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sudah kau tabrak, saat kau melesat kembali ke arah di mana kau datang tadi.

Kau hanya berlari, dan tidak memperhatikan.

Sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata salah seorang dari yang kau tabrak itu berhenti, berdiri saja dan menoleh, mengikuti sosokmu yang berlari dengan matanya yang berwarna tosca.

Kau hanya berlari.

.  
.  
.

Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap terlambat.

Di rumah sakit itu, dengan langkah-langkah pelan yang tidak terasa nyata, kau melewati kursi di mana seorang wanita yang rumahnya telah kau kunjungi hampir setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun, sedang menangisi putranya yang telah dinyatakan meninggal, satu jam yang lalu. Dalam longsor salju yang menyeret mobilnya terbalik belasan meter ke bawah.

Kau meneruskan perjalananmu menuju sebuah kamar tidak jauh dari wanita itu, kamar tempat asal suara gadis yang begitu familiar bagimu, terdengar menjerit dan menangis dan terisak menyalahkan diri.

"Kubilang bunuh aku juga, bunuh! Semestinya aku yang mati di sana, semestinya aku—!"

Napasmu tercekat saat kau sampai di pintu dan melihat bagaimana Shiany meronta, di atas kasurnya dan di antara selang infus, dengan perban menutupi sebagian kepala maupun sekujur tubuhnya, di tengah pegangan para perawat yang tidak sedikitpun sanggup menenangkannya.

"S-Shiany—" Kau refleks mencegah salah seorang perawat dari menggenggam lengan-lengan Shiany terlalu keras, dan segera memeluk tubuhnya yang ringkih. "Shiany cukup— jangan lukai dirimu—"

"Jun—" Meski tidak sekuat tadi, Shiany masih meronta dalam pelukanmu, "Kenapa aku yang hidup—! Chris yang seharusnya hidup— ia seharusnya hidup j-jika ia tidak melindungi—"

Bahunya bergetar hebat, jeritannya terus tersendat dan patah-patah. Dan dari sudut penglihatanmu yang juga buram oleh air mata, kau melihat salah seorang perawat di sisi ranjang yang satu tengah menyuntikkan penenang di infus Shiany. Ia sudah berhenti meronta, tetapi sebaliknya mencengkram lenganmu, yang pasti akan berbekas, terisak ke bahumu selagi kau memeluknya seerat yang kau bisa dalam getar tangismu sendiri.

"A-aku tidak bisa— jika dia tidak ada aku tidak bisa. Aku hampir memberitahunya, Jun— Demi Tuhan aku hampir memberitahunya! Anaknya— aku mengandung anak Chris— aku tidak sempat memberi tahunya— aku tak akan bisa tanpanya, maka bunuh aku juga, bunuh aku juga, bunuhakujugakumohonbunuhakujuga—"

Bulir-bulir panas di pipimu sendiri tidak berhenti. Jika mendengar kabar kematian Chris cukup untuk menghancurkan duniamu, melihat Shiany yang seperti ini mampu membuat keping-keping sisa dunia itu menjadi serpihan.

"Aku akan membantumu, membesarkannya."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja pada awalnya, tapi ternyata sanggup menghentikan racauan Shiany, maka kau membiarkannya.

"I-itu anak Chris—anakmu, Shiany. Kita tidak boleh— kita tidak boleh melepasnya—" lanjutmu, sekalipun tersedak pedas tangismu, memeluk Shiany lebih erat, merasakan kerah dan sweatermu mulai basah oleh tangisannya yang belum berhenti walau ia tidak lagi meronta.

"Aku janji akan hidup lebih lama dari Chris. Karena mereka— sudah mengambil Chris dari kita— maka, kumohon, Shiany, demi apapun kumohon— jangan ambil kau juga dariku."

_Jangan ambil apapun lagi dariku._

.  
.  
.

Malam itu, kau meringkuk di sudut sofa dengan selimut membungkusmu. Suara halus mesin yang menandakan detak jantung Shiany dan sayup-sayup napasnya yang teratur adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar mengisi ruangan, menenangkan degup jantungmu sendiri dan menjadi sandaranmu bertahan.

Di tengah gelap ruangan karena lampu yang hampir seluruhnya kau matikan, dengan hanya membuka tirai jendela di dekatmu untuk mengundang cahaya lampu neon di luar agar menembus masuk, kau merogoh ponsel dan membuka aplikasi itu.

_jun1111: did you come?_  
_Akira Aki_: I did._  
_jun1111: i'm sorry._  
_Akira Aki_: It's okay._  
_Akira Aki_: Did something happen?_  
_jun1111: yeah._  
_jun1111: a lot. kind of._  
_Akira Aki_: It's fine. I'd still be here for a few more days._  
_Akira Aki_: We can meet tomorrow if you have some time._  
_jun1111: hmm._

Sejenak, melihat tak ada balasan meski dari statusnya kau tahu Akira masih berada di sana, kau hanya mengelus layar ponselmu. Lalu.

_jun1111: say, akira._  
_Akira Aki_: Yeah?_  
_jun1111: if_  
_jun1111: if i ever come to meet you_  
_jun1111: and standing right there waiting for you to answer to my confession_  
_jun1111: what would you say?_  
_Akira Aki_: (is typing...)_  
_Akira Aki_: (is typing...)_  
_Akira Aki_: i think_  
_Akira Aki_: i wouldn't say anything._  
_Akira Aki_: maybe i would only kiss you. to convey these feelings that i can't put into words._  
_Akira Aki_: because somehow those three words aren't enough anymore._

Seketika itu kau tersedak.

Tersedak oleh air mata yang tiba-tiba muncul, bersamaan dengan perasaan yang seketika itu merebak memenuhi dadamu hingga kau kesulitan bernapas. Seakan waktu tiba-tiba berhenti dan rasa sakit yang familiar itu kembali menyerangmu, bahkan berkali-kali lipat.

Sambil menggenggam ponsel itu erat-erat dalam isakanmu yang tanpa suara, kau merutuk dan mengutuk. Kau merutuk pada dunia yang tiba-tiba saja merobek pergi salah satu dari dua sahabatmu—keluargamu—dan meninggalkan yang satunya lagi terluka dan remuk, kehilangan pegangan. Kau mengutuk pada takdir yang membiarkan perasaanmu berbalas, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, justru di saat paling buruk yang pernah kau bayangkan.

Maka di sisa malam itu kau hanya mampu meringkuk dan memeluk dirimu sendiri, memeluk hatimu yang hancur, hancur, dan kau tahu tak akan pernah bisa utuh lagi.

.  
.  
.

_(Paginya, kau menghapus aplikasi chat itu dan menekan logout pada aplikasi videomu. Dan tidak pernah lagi membuka akunmu setelah itu.)_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pernikahanmu dengan Shiany dilangsungkan pada bulan Maret.

Kalian sebenarnya ingin memberi waktu lebih lama bagi keluarga Chris untuk berkabung, karena bagaimanapun anak yang Shiany kandung adalah bagian dari mereka, dan kalian ingin mereka tetap terlibat. Chris mungkin sudah tidak ada, namun setelah bertahun-tahun itu, mereka masihlah keluarga kalian. Sayangnya, orangtua Shiany tidak ingin cucu mereka lahir tanpa seorang ayah, dan menunggu lebih lama akan membuat Shiany kesulitan mencari gaun yang pas untuknya.  
  
Bunga-bunga mulai mekar di halaman gereja yang telah dipilih sebagai lokasi oleh keluargamu. Salju juga tinggal tersisa embunnya. Ketika acara sudah berpindah ke sebuah hall luas yang berdiri berhadapan dengan gereja, kau menatap Shiany, dari jauh, yang sedang tertawa kecil dan bercakap-cakap dengan seorang lelaki muda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut cokelat yang tidak bisa kau lihat wajahnya dari tempatmu.

_(Kadang-kadang di pagi hari kau masih menemukan mata Shiany merah dan bengkak. Tetapi, pelan-pelan, kau berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk memastikannya agar semakin berkurang belakangan.)_

Sambil menebar senyum kepada barisan tamu dan beberapa orang yang menjabat tanganmu, memberi selamat, (atau menepuk punggungmu tanpa kata-kata kalau tahu kisah di belakang ini semua), kau pelan-pelan menyingkir menuju meja di mana beragam penganan kecil tersusun bersama gelas-gelas champagne.

Kau hanya merasa haus karena sudah menyapa begitu banyak orang dan berniat untuk minum.

Kau hanya akan mengambil gelas dan segera pergi, jika tidak keburu terpaku di sisi meja itu; menyadari adanya berjenis-jenis pai, dalam loyang masing-masing yang disusun dengan rapi dan berdampingan di atas meja itu, dikelilingi dengan pinggan dan piring-piring kecil untuk mengambil potongannya.

Kau akan melewatkannya jika hanya ada satu topping dan susunannya yang terlihat familiar.

Tapi kau tidak mungkin melewatkannya karena hampir semua pai-pai itu sudah pernah kau lihat, kau tonton berkali-kali, dalam video-video tutorial yang kau komentari sejak lebih dari setahun yang lalu.

"Jun~!" Dalam detak jantung yang serasa melambat, kau menoleh mengikuti arah panggilan itu, melihat Shiany berjalan ke arahmu sambil mengangkat sedikit gaun putihnya. "Di sini rupanya. Sudah kau cicipi painya?"

"Pai— ini dari mana—"

"Ah. Ceritanya aku berniat memesan pai di tempat kita memesan cake, tapi ternyata slot pesanan mereka sudah penuh. Gara-gara itu aku malah menemukan tempat yang lebih bagus!" Shiany menjelaskan dengan antusias, menggandeng satu tanganmu dan meraih piring dengan tangan yang lain. "Tempatnya baru buka, tapi mereka punya banyak sekali pilihan. Owner-nya sampai datang mengantarkannya sendiri, lho. Ternyata dia returnee dari Perancis! Aku barusan ngobrol denganny—"

Kau sudah tidak mendengar penjelasan Shiany lagi karena kau sudah keburu meninggalkannya, lalu melesat, menyelip di sela-sela tamu untuk pergi ke arah di mana Shiany berdiri tadi (dan mengobrol dengannya, dengan dia, dengan _dia_ —)

Kau pun buru-buru melongok melalui dua pintu yang terbuka ke salah satu koridor, masih sempat melihat sesosok lelaki berbelok ke arah lain hall di sisi kiri, membuatmu mempercepat langkahmu lagi untuk mengejar, berharap kau tidak salah melihat, berbelok juga di sana dan—

"Akira!"

—menyerukan nama itu begitu saja ke punggung sosok tinggi yang mengenakan mantel biru tua itu.

Sejenak, lelaki muda itu berhenti. Ia berdiri selama beberapa detik di sana, lalu pelan-pelan menoleh ke arahmu yang masih berjalan mendekat, memperlihatkan poninya yang berbelah samping hampir menutupi dahi. Saat akhirnya ia benar-benar berpaling ke arahmu, langkahmu terhenti juga, dan napasmu tercekat. Karena entah bagaimana, saat tatapan kalian bertemu, hanya dalam selang beberapa detik itu, kalian tahu.

Kalian _tahu_.

Realisasi terlihat merebak di matanya yang tosca (hijau berpadu dengan biru, dan begitu jernih, begitu terang, seperti laut yang luas di bawah matahari dan menawarkanmu kebebasan—) saat mulut orang itu bergerak dan membentuk nama:

"Jun—?" || "Jun!"

Yang beresonansi dengan suara seorang perempuan dari ujung lain koridor.

Kau menoleh cepat ke arah belokan koridor meski belum menemukan sosok Shiany, mungkin belum sampai di sana, lalu menatap Akira lagi, membuka mulutmu ingin berkata sesuatu— tapi tidak menemukan apapun karena kepalamu terasa kosong dan dadamu tiba-tiba penuh.

_(Shiany, Akira, Shiany, Akira, Akira, Akira, A k i r a—)_

Tapi ternyata kau tidak diberi kesempatan berpikir karena Akira bertindak lebih dulu, menggenggam cepat tanganmu dan menarikmu, dalam langkah-langkah tertatih dan terburu untuk berbelok ke koridor lain yang lebih kecil, segera menyembunyikanmu dari siapapun di lorong tadi.

_(Tangan itu, yang selama ini hanya mampu kau impikan, kini begitu hangat dan nyata, nyata menggenggam tanganmu.)_

Selagi kau masih mencari kata (tidak tahu ingin menghentikan Akira atau malah memintanya terus membawamu, mungkin untuk lari, lari sejauhnya dari tempat ini), sosok berambut cokelat itu sudah berkata terlebih dahulu, tanpa menoleh ke arahmu ataupun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jun... ichi. Manami— Junichi...?” tanyanya, pelan, berkonklusi. Nadanya terdengar tidak percaya. “... Yang memesan dessert untuk pesta ini?"

Kesadaran yang timbul dari pertanyaan itu segera menyirammu dingin, membuat kakimu berhenti, menarik Akira untuk berhenti juga.

Akira—yang nyata, tinggi, garis wajahnya tegas, dan tampan, dan _nyata_ —berbalik, bertanya dengan matanya mengapa kau berhenti.

"Shiany—" kau memulai, menatap lurus-lurus padanya dengan segala sisa keteguhan yang kau punya. " _Istriku_ , yang memesankannya untukku."

Luka yang segera berkilat di mata Akira dalam sekejap itu cukup untuk menggilas keteguhanmu sendiri, membuatmu refleks menunduk, tidak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama.

"A-aku harus—" mulaimu, terbata-bata, bibirmu menggigil, "—kembali. Aku harus ke sana. Shiany mencariku. Aku harus—"

Kau tidak sadar kau sudah menangis sampai jari-jari Akira kini berada di pipimu, menyentuh dan mengelus bulir-bulir airmatamu pergi.

Dan seketika itu tangismu pecah. Kau tidak punya pilihan selain membiarkan dirimu runtuh di pelukan Akira.

.  
.  
.

Tanpa melepas, Akira membawamu ke sebuah ruangan penyimpanan barang tak terpakai tidak jauh dari koridor itu dan menutup pintu.

Di baliknya, ia bersandar ke daun pintu dan mendekapmu yang masih terus menangis, membiarkanmu tersedu dan terisak di ceruk lehernya, membasahi kemeja yang ia pakai sembari ia terus mengelus rambut dan punggungmu, dagunya berada di puncak kepalamu.

_(Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru pertama kali kau temui bisa terasa begitu tepat dan sempurna di dalam pelukanmu? Memelukmu? Mencintaimu?_

_Seakan kalian memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain dan kalian sudah bertemu ratusan— atau ribuan kali sebelum ini. Dan kau tidak akan pernah merasa bosan karena kau mengenalnya sehari dan merasa seakan sudah mengenalnya berminggu-minggu. Kau mengobrol dengannya sebulan dan merasa itu seperti setahun. Kau menghabiskan setahun dengannya dan rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun. Maka saat kau merasakan tangannya yang hangat dan protektif di punggungmu, mengelus rambutmu dan tidak habis-habisnya menenangkan, dengan sabar menghadapimu yang payah dan kacau bahkan tanpa berusaha bertanya—_

_kau tahu, dengan Akira, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu selamanya.)_

_(Kau bisa. Tapi kini tidak lagi bisa.)_

Beberapa menit, atau mungkin belasan menit setelahnya, ketika tangismu mulai sedikit mereda, kau mendengar Akira berbisik ke rambutmu (seperti dalam mimpimu, tapi kata-katanya tak pernah terbayang dalam mimpimu).

"Seorang mempelai tidak seharusnya menangis di hari pernikahannya."

Perasaan menyakitkan itu merebak lagi.

"M-maafkan aku—" pintamu, perih, suaramu bergetar di antara tangis, usaha untuk bernapas, dan isakan yang membuat penjelasanmu tersendat. "Maafkan aku karena aku— tapi aku tidak berbohong— Shiany membutuhkanku, tapi aku— sungguh, aku bisa bersumpah aku hanya menc—"

Akira mengunci pengakuanmu itu dengan ibu jarinya yang menekan lembut sisi bibirmu. Perlahan, ia lalu membuatmu mendongak untuk menemukan Akira yang menatapmu, dengan matanya yang biru, sama sekali tanpa kata-kata, sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan wajahmu dengan tangan-tangan yang sama—

agar ia bisa mengecupmu, dari bibir ke bibir.

Dan jiwa ke jiwa.

_(Seumur hidup. Tidak pernah kau merasakan ciuman yang seperti ini. Ciuman yang geloranya sanggup membuat dunia seakan hening di sekitarmu. Yang rasa rindunya membuat ujung-ujung tanganmu gemetar, saat kau menggenggam dan menarik bagian depan mantel Akira, tidak ingin lepas. Ciuman dengan luapan perasaan yang membuat dadamu penuh, penuh hingga tumpah, sekaligus membuat kepalamu kosong dan lupa, sempat merasa bahwa kalian adalah satu-satunya manusia yang hidup dan tertinggal di dunia. Karena rasa-rasanya kau bisa hidup di dunia yang hanya ada akira._

_Namun, di saat yang sama,_

_ciuman itu manisnya terasa seperti perpisahan.)_

"... Pergilah," bisik Akira lembut ke atas bibirmu, beberapa detik setelah ciuman itu terlepas. Sejenak ia berusaha mengatur rambutmu dengan tangannya yang hangat dan jari-jarinya yang panjang, menyisiri ponimu yang lembab oleh keringat dan air mata ke belakang. Kau saksikan bibir Akira yang melekuk, tersenyum, namun matanya terang, terang oleh air mata yang belum menetes. 

"Pergilah," ulangnya, sekali lagi, kau tidak bosan-bosan mendengar suara dan hela napasnya, menghirup wanginya yang manis, jika saja yang ia ucapkan bukanlah kalimat ini. "Istrimu menunggu."

Melihatmu yang terpaku, Akira merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sapu tangan dan dengan lembut mengelap sisa-sisa air mata di wajahmu, yang masih menarik napas cepat dan sesak oleh sisa isakan, sementara bibirmu gentar oleh emosi dan tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Akira memaklumi semua. Ia hanya menggenggam tanganmu, dan menuntunmu, membukakan pintu sebelum memegangi punggungmu dengan supel, membuatmu melangkah sedikit ke depan, ke arah koridor tempat kau seharusnya kembali, meski tangannya masih berada di jemarimu yang terus gemetar oleh ragu.

"Tolong jangan berbalik lagi, Jun," ucapnya, pelan, pelan sekali, ke punggungmu. "Dan berbahagialah."

Detik itu, kau merasakan genggamannya mengerat, sesaat.

Sebelum akhirnya, genggaman itu terlepas sama sekali dari tanganmu.

.  
.  
.

Kau tidak berbalik.

Kau berusaha keras memenuhi permintaannya _(permohonannya)_ , dan tidak berbalik. Sehingga kau tidak melihat bagaimana tangan yang melepasmu itu sebenarnya masih tetap tinggal, terpaku selama beberapa belas detik di udara, sedikit banyak menantimu untuk bertukar haluan— karena mungkin ia akan segera menarikmu dan membawamu lari, andaikata engkau menoleh ke belakang barang sedikit saja.

Tapi kau tidak berbalik.

Kau hanya menggenggam sapu tangannya yang kini berada di jemarimu, menyimpan lipatan lembab itu ke dalam saku kiri dadamu, di atas jantungmu, menyentuhnya bagai harapan, dan melangkah dengan lebih tegak meski matamu kembali basah.

Kau tidak berbalik, dan hanya sempat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup kembali, beberapa meter di belakangmu, tidak lama setelah kau berbelok pulang.

Tanpa pernah tahu bahwa ketimbang melanjutkan perjalanannya tadi, Akira malah masuk lagi ke ruangan itu, dan tertunduk menyandarkan dahinya di pintu. Tangannya meremas logam pegangan itu.

Sedetik.

Lalu dua.

Bahunya bergetar.

.  
.  
.

Hari itu, di sebuah gereja kecil di sudut kota Ueno, ada sebuah pernikahan.

Hari itu pula, diam-diam, ada dua hati sepasang jiwa yang patah.

_— **f** in_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tentang Cinnamon Kitchen bisa [dibaca di sini](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cinnamon_Kitchen_AU). Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca!


End file.
